1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a camera that can change at least one of the following: 1) a boundary shape of a photometry region to be established in a portion of a subject field; and 2) a sensitivity distribution of each photometry area within a photometry region that is divided into multiple photometry areas.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional cameras exist that are equipped with an exposure control mechanism that can switch the photometry mode of the camera between one mode in which measurements are taken over the entire subject field, and another mode in which measurements are taken primarily in the central area of the subject field (hereafter referred to as the center emphasis photometry mode). Additionally, some of these types of cameras are capable of changing the boundary shape of the photometry region using an operative component, such as a switch or button, provided in the main body of the camera at the time the center emphasis photometry mode is selected.
However, alteration of the boundary shape of the photometry region during the center emphasis photometry mode does not occur frequently, and quite often the fact that alteration can be done easily using an operative part in the main body of the camera leads to accidental, unwanted alteration of the boundary shape during camera usage. Furthermore, in order to enable the user of the camera to make alterations having a variety of significance (i.e., by enabling the user to select from among several possible boundary shapes), the number of operative components provided in the camera needs to be increased, causing the boundary shape selection operation to become more complicated, which is a source of much trouble. This is a major problem that prohibits the creation of smaller cameras and that contributes to confusion on the part of the user.
Moreover, conventional cameras only can change the boundary shape of the photometry region during the center emphasis photometry mode, and are not capable of altering photometry conditions (for example, sensitivity distribution) in detail within the photometry region, for example, by measuring the central area more intensely than the boundary section of the photometry region.